The Werewolf's Bride
by Geheylan
Summary: Follow Kai's story as he helps the vampire he had imprinted on to become an vegetarian. With Kia and Gwen be able to over come their differences or will they kill each other. Starts during New Moon, ends after Breaking Dawn. Chapter Two now up
1. The Werewolf

_A/N: This is my first fanfic and while the world I'm using isn't my own, most of the characters will be. Please review and tell me what you think. This story takes place in the setting of Twilight. I was reading the series and many of its fanfics and wondered what would happen if one of the werewolves for some reason ended up imprinting on a vampire. Thinking about how impossible that was I decided to have the one he imprinted on becoming a vampire though unfortunate circumstances. The time frame of the start of the story is around the time of all the murders in Seattle (the newborn army)._

I had heard them many times but so far I had managed to keep my presence from them. I don't know who they were but I did know that they were like me. To know that there were others out there who were like me made it so I wasn't so lonely. Unfortunately, they live so far away in the States, about 1300km or so. It's hard to hear them usually but that just means it's easier to hide from them.

Because of what I was, I tended to stay away from the spot light as much as possible. Then again, I also stayed in the spot light. I lived two lives. In one, I was a regular person, renting a place with three five others. The other I was a stage magician. They didn't know how I made my money and I didn't feel like telling them, which was where the stage magician came in.

It's kind of strange how I managed to get my act started. I did it quite by accident actually; I accidentally went wolf on stage when my nervousness became too much during an audition. I was auditioning for a chance to get onto a reality TV series but they told me that if I wanted to get on the show that I would have to have a way of turning back with clothes.

I told my friends that it was bust; that there was no way I would ever make it as a stage magician. That was what I thought then but two days later I was called up by one of the magicians from the show, he wanted to work with me to get my act down. He thought it was a great act and that it just needed work but that once I solved some of the particulars of my act that I wouldn't need a reality TV series to get off the ground. He was right.

It took us nearly a year to get my "shape shifting act" together along with numerous other tricks. He asked me three times how I did the werewolf bit but I always just smiled. I mean how to you tell some one that you're actually a werewolf? After the third time, he said that it was my secret and that I didn't have to tell him.

Around the time that I made my first stage appearance, I started noticing that the number of others I could hear was increasing. By that, I mean when I first turned wolf, there was only one but by then there were at least six or seven.

It was then that I ran into her. It was the first time she attended the church, at least that one anyway. Even first Sunday of the month was fast and testimony day and she went up to the front and bore her testimony to everyone. I found my eyes following her without knowing why. As she turned to look at the congregation, I was surprised to see just how beautiful she actually was. After everyone gave their testimonies, I was going over to talk to her when my phone rang.

It was my agent, telling me about a gig in Seattle in two days, one that he had hoped to get me in the past but they had signed some one else. Unfortunately, the performer had recently turned up dead. I apologised to my friends and left to pack my bags. In a day, I was there and getting set up for the show. As I was opening for the show, I caught a whiff of a smell that sent chills down my back.

Before I could react, instinct took over and I was chasing down the scent. In seconds, I caught up to and attacked the thing that carried that scent. It was feeding and never saw me coming. Before it even realised I was there, I tore it to pieces. When I was done, I noticed that whatever it was feeding off was still alive and was human.

I gave her a quick looking over and decided she would live, even if she currently was unconscious.

I then turned back to the creature that was attacking her. At first I almost lost my lunch when I realised it was human but then its movements made me realise that it wasn't.

I mean I ripped it to pieces and it was still moving. I shuddered and decided to see if fire would destroy the body. One of the benefits of my job is costume my teacher and I had designed. When I returned to human form, I was still fully dressed. How I managed that isn't something I'm going to reveal.

Anyway, I took out a lighter, tossed the parts in a nearby dumpster, and set it on fire. The smell it produced was strange and really didn't smell like burning flesh, more like incense.

I turned back to the victim and saw her face for the first time. It was the girl from church. I swallowed as I realised just why I was so drawn to her, something I had picked up not too long before from the pack. I imprinted on her; she was my one and only, the one who I would always love.

Even as I realised that, I wondered why she was there. I picked her up and carried her back to the hotel where I was performing in the lobby. Part of the deal was for my performing there was for a room of my own provided for by the hotel. I brought her up to me room and put her on my bed.

I didn't know what attacked her or what was going on but I knew that it wasn't a good idea to bring her to the hospital. I mean, what was I going to say to them, that she was attacked by what I was beginning to think was my worst enemy, a vampire…

Yeah, that was when I realised something, something big. Some legends stated that a simple bite from a vampire would turn a human while others said there had to be and exchange of blood.

I made it to my room without being seen and pondered what I had to do. I couldn't kill her if she was turning vamp on me but I also couldn't let her hurt anyone. Sighing, I cancelled my show and told my agent that I had a family emergency that I had to deal with. I was glad that I had driven there for I had my car. It was my show car but I could use to get her away from the city and that's all that really mattered.

As I placed her in the car about half an hour after I found her, she started mumbling about a burning. I groaned as I realised there was only one thing that could cause her pain like that; she was turning.

_A/N This is my first fanfic and I would like to know what you all think so please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any ideas for character names, please submit them for I've yet to come up with some for the main characters. Also, please recommend a power for her to have. I'll use the most common one suggested and credit those whose ideas I use. _


	2. The Vampire

_A/N: Thanks to all who submitted reviews, especially christinesangel100 who gave me some really good character names and powers. I tend to write long chapters once the first one sets the scene for the opening of the story so I apologise now for the length. _

I hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. I didn't know how long it would take her to turn but I feared that I wouldn't have time. In the movies and books, the victims of vampires who turned into vampires themselves always turned in a matter of minutes, or hours at the most. I glanced at the soft top of my Ford Mustang GT convertible and prayed that the myths got it wrong; I already replaced the top once and didn't feel like forking over the money to get it fixed again any time soon.

Shuddering, I slammed the car into gear and tore off into the night, leaving tire marks where my car fishtailed. I hadn't even reached the edge of the city when the first cop car started following me. Smiling bitterly to myself, I know I had to lose them soon as I took a quick look at the beautiful angel in the back seat of my car.

Looking back at the road, I decided to use a little after market toy I had added to my car, one that I had promised my family that I would never actually use. I closed my eyes briefly and prayed to god that they would forgive me. As I entered the mountains, I accelerated, knowing that I would only have once chance to escape the cops; I just hoped it would be enough.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, I saw that they were staying with me fairly well. Cursing as I drifted the car around the corner, I saw a straightaway that I hoped continued on the other side of the mountain that I found myself barrelling toward. Taking a deep breath, I popped the fake cigarette lighter to reveal a hidden button.

I hesitated with my thumb right above it but the screams from my back seat decided me. Hitting it with my thumb, I started chanting let this work under my breath. Removing my thumb from the button, I grabbed the steering wheel with both hands.

The NOS hit the engine and the sudden acceleration slammed me backwards into my seat.

Glancing in my mirror, I checked out my screaming passenger. She was thrashing around in the seat and seemed barely even noticed the jarring of the increased speed.

Nodding to myself and still chanting under my breath, I returned my eyes to the road as. Up ahead, I saw a vehicle pulling out onto the highway. Cursing, I eased into the other opposing lane and prayed that there wasn't a vehicle coming from the other direction.

Even with the hill, I watched at my speed dial approached three hundred miles an hour and passed it. I was warned that the NOS injection system that I had installed in the car was a one shot deal with four of the largest cylinders I could buy pouring into the engine in less than two minutes. They told me that it was dangerous but I figured that I would never use it, now I'm glad I have it.

I whipped past the car as if it was sitting still and was rapidly approaching the top of the mountain when I noticed lights coming from the other direction shinning over top of the mountain. Closing my eyes, I relaxed and prayed that it would be a quick death for I knew I was going too fast to be able to turn in time without flipping my car.

I have never been a coward so after a quick prayer, I opened my eyes as the tires left the asphalt and my car sailed over the oncoming car.

With a loud crunch, my car came back down on the rear end of the other car and continued on to the road with a sickening jar. I heard the car scream in protest as I switched lanes.

Glancing at my watch, I noticed that nearly two hours had passed since my passenger had been bitten and if her screams were anything to go by; she wasn't anywhere near having completely turned yet. Sighing, I knew my car couldn't last much longer, not in its present condition and especially not with the cops now alerted to it.

I was going to have to ditch my car and in a spectacular way. I nearly burst out laughing when I realised where my extra material was stored; the very trunk of the car I was driving.

One of my props used thermite in it and I had a case with it in my trunk. Even though I was licensed to use it, it was illegal to transport it in that manor but it had been a quick run and I was going to move it before I encountered the vampire. Instead, it would now come in handy for a big finish. I also had another two tanks of NOS in my trunk; cause my car to catch fire and they wouldn't have enough to fill a tic-tac container.

Smiling, I reached under the passenger seat for a small coil of rope I had hidden there and pulled it out. Setting the car on cruise control, I grabbed my passenger, getting hit several times in the process, and slung her over my back. It was cramped doing it in a moving car with the top up but I knew that I would have much time.

I cast a quick look out the front window and noticed that the valley I was speeding into was a lot deeper then the highway actually went. Smiling to myself, I opened the top, only to have it snap back with a shriek as metal and fabric twisted and tore.

I waited until the car was approaching the bridge before turning the steering wheel towards the edge of the road. At the last second, I leapt out of the car and phased in mid air.

I landed poorly on the highway surface and felt several muscles pull. Groaning, I shifted back to my human form but with my passenger, I didn't return clothed. Glad that she wasn't in any condition to notice my state of undress, I set her down on the pavement as a tremendous expulsion rocked the bridge.

"So much for my car," I groaned as I tied her hand and legs into a harness that would fit me when I phased back so I wouldn't have to worry about her falling off.

I picked her back up, slung her back across my back, and phased back into a wolf. Without waiting to see if the cops would catch up, I limped off into the forest.

I have no idea how far I traveled or where I ended up, other then somewhere in the rainforests of British Columbia. I could barely hear the background hum of traffic that we take for granted in this day and age.

Eventually, as the sun was rising, I collapsed in exhaustion and set my burden down, worried about her. Soon after I had left the highway the night before, she stopped thrashing. I knew she was still alive… well, you know what I mean. I mean she was still breathing. I phased back to human and rearranged my clothes so that I was decent. Once I was decent, I checked her out. She was all right, passed out from the pain was my opinion but only time will tell for sure.

With my patient safe, I phased back to my wolf form, knowing that I would be more comfortable that way sleeping out there in the middle of nowhere. Groaning, I laid down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next two days I alternated between hunting and looking after my patient. She woke up every occasionally, screaming in pain before she slipped back into unconsciousness again. While checking her out, I tried to find some ID but she had none on her. I punched a nearby tree, breaking it, when I realised that I hadn't thought of grabbing her purse, which was probably lying in the alley where I found her.

During the third day since I sort of rescued her, I fell asleep in my human form. I'm not sure how much long I slept but when I woke, it was to find her watching me.

"Morning," I greeted her. "Nice to see you finally awake, m'lady." With the last, I bowed to her from my sitting position.

"What's going on?" she asked in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life. I had thought her voice was beautiful before but that was nothing in comparison to her voice now. "Where am I and who are you?"

I sighed, wondering just how I was going to tell her that she was now a vampire. "What do you remember?" I asked her.

She frowned as she thought about that. "I seem to recognise you from someplace," she commented. "Everything else seems to be a bit hazy though but that isn't what you were asking was it?"

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't," I replied. "I wanted to know if you remembered what happened three days ago.

She looked up at me, startled. "Three days ago?" she whispered. "That's was how long that pain lasted?" She shuddered and looked off into the distance, wrinkling her nose as if she smelt something unpleasant.

I didn't blame her; the wind changed directions and was now blowing my scent right to her. If what she smelled like to me were anything like what I smelled like for her, then she wouldn't like it either.

"What reeks?" she asked before I could answer her original question.

I smiled sadly and looked up at her. "All in due time," I countered. "First, yeah that was how long you were out. Second, I have to know what you remember of when you were attacked."

She sighed and looked away from me. "I remember walking around outside while waiting for the magic show to start."

That perked my interest and I stopped her. "Which one?" I asked.

"Wolf-man Kai," she replied, looking back towards me. "Anyway, as I was walking, something grabbed me from behind and yanked me off the street and into a back alley. Before I could even scream, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The last thing I remember before the pain was seeing a huge dog rip that thing off me and tear it to shreds."

I sighed and looked off into the distance. "That was a vampire that attacked you," I whispered. "I wasn't in time to save you though; there was nothing I could do."

She snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right, vampires don't exist."

"Nor do werewolves I suppose?" I asked her, looking at her again. I had thought she was beautiful before but now she was so beautiful that just one look at her took my breath away. She stood about five foot three with shoulder length golden brown hair. Her eyes, I had to admit, freaked me out since they were blood red. She had been a nice golden tan before she was turned but now she was pale with a perfect complexion. I knew instinctively that her beauty was enhanced to draw her pray to her but that didn't scare me. Even as I ran my ran my eyes over her, my instincts were warring inside me. I was a werewolf, bred and built for killing vampires, and she was now a vampire, my mortal enemy.

"Of course they don't," she snorted.

"Wolf-man is a werewolf, that's why he can do that shape shifting trick he's famous for," I told her.

"Be serious," she groaned. She tilted her head and looked at me. "Do you know where I can get something to drink, I'm thirsty."

I looked at her worried. "Um, do that might be a bit of a problem," I told her hesitantly. When she glared at me, I decided to elaborate. "Even if you don't believe me, you were bitten by a vampire."

"Even if I was, what does that have to do with anything?" she snarled. "I can't become one by just being bitten, there has to be blood exchanged, that's what they do in the movies."

"I think they got that part wrong," I told her. "Look, there isn't any easy way to tell you this but you're a vampire and you're thirsting for blood."

Just as I figured she would, she looked at me like I was crazy. "Sure, and I'm the queen of England."

I sighed and tried to think of something that would convince her. "How about we go find something to eat," I told her. "I'm starting to get hungry myself. We can debate this later." I paused and realised that I didn't even know her name since she hadn't introduced her self in church the other day. "I'm Kai by the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Gwyneth, but everyone calls me Gwen," she replied, sighing. "You never did tell me where we are."

"Middle of nowhere," I answered, looking up at the sky. "I'm not entirely sure where we are actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I sort of just ran, carrying you, after I drove my car off the side of the bridge," I told her, shaking my head. "My poor car."

"Your poor car?" she snapped. "What about us? How are we going to survive in the middle of nowhere? And why the hell did you drive your car off the side of a bridge?"

"It was a distraction," I shot back. "I had to get you out of the city just in case I couldn't stop you from feeding off of humans but in doing so I attracted the cops."

"Wait a second, I could have sworn that I was being carried by some sort of dog at some point?" she interrupted. "I thought you said you carried me?"

I stood up and bowed to her, using my stage bow. "Wolf-man Kai at your service," I greeted her, smiling.

"Yeah right," she groaned, shaking her head. "Let's see your famous shape shifting trick then."

I smiled and phased into my wolf form then back into my human one, watching her face the whole time. To say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement. "I'm glad my costume is still intact," I laughed as I sat back down. "Otherwise I would be naked right now."

"So you're actually him?" she asked, breathless. "I can't believe I'm actually talking with you. I've been following your career since your failed attempt on that reality show a while back." She paused and frowned. "So if what you're saying is true and I'm a vampire and you are a werewolf, not that I believe you but what does that mean for us? Do we have to fight now or something? Werewolves and vampires are always fighting in the movies."

"If it had been some one else, I would have killed you by now," I told her quietly.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, suddenly at my side and lifting me in the air one handed.

I smiled as I looked in her eyes, shuddering at the colour. "I guess you just proved my… Ouch that burns."

Shocked now, I looked down at her hands to see they were on fire. "Can you let go?" I asked as she starred at her hands.

Shakily, she dropped me and slowly backed away, waving her hands to put out the fire. As suddenly as the fire appeared, it vanished, leaving a singed dirty shirt behind. Dropping to the ground, she put her head in her hands. "Why me?" I heard her groan, so low I almost didn't catch it.

"I can't answer that," I replied as I walked over to her. "But I can tell you that I'll help you however I can."

"Why?" she asked, looking up at me. There wasn't a tear on her face but I was sure she had been crying. "If you're a werewolf, then we're enemies. Why would you help your enemy?"

"That's a bit hard to explain," I sighed. "I imprinted on you. I'm not entirely sure what that means other than I can't bear to hurt you even though every other instinct in me wants me to."

She snorted. "Nor can I hurt you," she whispered but I was sure she didn't mean for me to hear her. "If I'm a vampire, what will I do for blood? I can't bring myself to even consider killing people." She shuddered as she thought about killing people.

I frowned. "I remember one movie where the vampire fed off rats for a while," I said slowly. "Maybe you could eat animals instead?" I paused and looked at her. "You'll most likely have a thirst for human blood but if the animal blood works, maybe we can stay out in the forest until you have better control."

She nodded slowly and looked up at me. "I just ask you one thing; if I attack go after a human, promise me you'll stop me, whatever it takes."

"I promise," I told her gravely. "Now, let's go find us something to eat."

She nodded reluctantly and I helped her up. I was about to set off when I noticed her hesitating.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What was with that fire thing earlier?" she asked.

I really didn't know how to answer that one. "I don't know," I answered. "In most myths, a human who has been turned has their physical beauty enhanced along with their physical strength." I paused and looked at her. "I weigh a good two hundred and fifty pounds or more and you managed to pick me up one handed so I think we can rule that as true."

"But that doesn't explain the fire," she retorted.

"Pryokinesis," I said, snapping my fingers. "That's what that was. I wonder if you can throw fire too." I shook myself and looked at her. "But that's neither here nor there.

"Some myths had a rare number of vampires with special abilities," I continued. "Since you obviously have pryokinesis, we can't argue that fact."

"But what other myths are true?" she asked. "Am I going to burst into flames if I go in the sun? Do I have to sleep in a coffin? What about garlic and crucifixes?"

"I can't tell you," I replied. "I don't know myself. I had to find out about werewolves the hard way. I phase into a wolf when my emotions get too riled so I know that the full moon thing was just a rumour. As for the aging thing, well I've looked the same since I became a werewolf." I paused and looked at her. "Just out of curiosity, how old do you think I am?"

"I would say about twenty-five, twenty-six," she answered.

I smiled. "I'm only eighteen," I informed her. "I ran away from home when I nearly took my killed my sister one time I phased a little while back." I paused and looked at her. "I've since been back but they don't know who I've become or anything like that. About a year ago, they moved to Ontario and I helped them move. My sister flinched every time I moved to fast. I can't bear to see the pain and fear in her eyes that she has whenever I'm in the same room with her. Once they were all settled, I made my excuses and left."

As I was talking, I could see that she realised something, something that pained her greatly. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to be able to see my family anymore, am I?" she asked.

"No, you're not," I replied, looking out into the forest. "They won't understand how come you look so different and I don't think it's a good idea to broadcast what you are to the world, even if it's your family. There has to be a reason all we have are myths about vampires and werewolves if they're real and I don't want to learn why the hard way."

She nodded and froze. Sniffing the air, she suddenly leapt into motion.

Cursing, I phased and chased after her.

I know I'm fast but even I wasn't able to keep up with her. Watching her as best I could, I realised that she had started hunting something. I could only pray that it wasn't human as I tried my best to keep her in sight.

Suddenly, she leapt and came down on some, something that I could see from my vantage point.

The screams her victim made sent shivers down my back and sounded a little too much like she did when she was being attack.

_A/N Did she find a lone hunter in the woods? It's in the middle of nowhere and poachers do exist so it is possible but you'll just have to wait until the next update to find out. Oh, and I'm not updating until I get at least four reviews. Thanks again christinesangel100 for the suggestions. For you Cullen fans out there that are obsessed with them, I'm not having them show up until after Breaking Dawn since I'm not actually changing the story line with my story, just adding a side story. (Since I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, I don't know what to write for that part yet so just be patient with me (I am in position 1 on the waiting list at the local library so it will be soon, very soon and me fast reader)). You may see them in the distance on occasion but they won't actually be around until then._

_If you have any ideas of the situations these two can get themselves into while she's learning to curb her thirst for human blood, pass them along. For those whose ideas I use, I will give you credit and thank you when I post the section that includes your ideas. I may know where I want to take the story but I do want some tiny adventures between here and the end._


End file.
